purityfandomcom-20200222-history
Purity Vanilla
Purity Vanilla is a vanilla-anarchy server founded on March 23rd, 2019 by Penguin, who currently runs the server. The server is unique in that despite being considered an anarchy server, use of hacks, exploits, and lag machines are not allowed. History The owner of Purity Vanilla, Penguin, decided on March 23rd, 2019, to make a server. Based on the ideas of a server similar to those larger at the time, Penguin decided to have an Anarchy Server with a far more Vanilla appeal. His choice to exclude hacking, exploits, and Lag Machines made the server a bit more unique than it's fellow Anarchy servers. Soon, the server grew in popularity, boasting a 40 player limit, which was filled half the time. According to the server website, the server reached over 10,000 unique players in just a few months. The map's borders were locked at 250k blocks out from spawn (making the entire playable area about 500k x 500k blocks). This was later extended to 500k blocks out from spawn, with the player limit being increased to 90. On average, the server sits at about 50 players. Vanilla Exploits and any types of hacked clients are not allowed in accordance with the Rules. On top of this, any mods that effect gameplay (radar, minimaps with entity positions) are considered cheats and are banned. To stand with the idea of Vanilla, purity has few commands vanilla doesn't have The server is run by a small staff team, who enforce the rules. Culture The Culture of Purity Vanilla matches that of other anarchy servers; toxic. Nazi symbols, racial slurs, and the ever-fun users who join just to spam are plentiful. Some of the best toxic and idiotic quotes have been saved as Purity Copypastas. However, not all of the server is bad. There are many who join for other reasons; A nice vanilla server to head out into the wild and explore, A place to have some fun with friends, a place to meet new people, or a place to just enjoy the game. Since there are no rules against doing so, much drama is started here. Bases are leaked, betrayal is somewhat common, and trust is void about half the time. Server Ranks Purity Vanilla uses ranks as rewards to donors, staff, and those who have registered. In order of importance, the ranks are Owner, Admin, Moderator, Trail Moderator, Ultimate, Platinum, Gold, Silver, Whites, and Greys. * Greys have a grey username have no special perks. * Whites have a white username and have registered on the server. The only perk is not being harassed by literally everyone else. * Supporter rank has accesses to /nick and is gained by voting 1250 times for the server. * Silver donors have a dark blue username and can join the donor only discord server, join a donor only Minecraft server (currently down), have access to /nick, and color chat formatting. * Gold donors have a gold username and have all the same silver plus have a 100% chance to behead a player after killing them. * Platinum donors have a diamond colored username, have all the perks of gold and silver plus chat font formatting. * Elite donors have all the perks of the other ranks plus they can choose the color and format of their name. * Full-Join Donors pay a monthly fee to be able to join when the server is full. * Trail Moderators are staff heavily watched by other staff. They are still in training, and it is important you always make fun of them. * Moderators have access to /tp and can ban those who are breaking the server rules. * Admins manage the Moderators, but primarily have the same permissions as Moderators. * The Owner (aka Penguin) is a one of a kind. The rank has no restrictions, as Penguin is opped. Voting Voting on Purity Vanilla is both a rewarding and good idea. Voting bumps the server up on lists, so people are more likely to see it. On top of this, voting will earn you a bunch of rewards, as listed below. Voting Rewards (/Rewards) Vote streak rewards * 5 day streak - 5 stacks of bottles of XP * 1 week streak - 32 gunpowder * 3 week streak - 1 shulker box * 6 week streak - 2 enchanted golden apples * 8 week streak - 2 totems of undying Total vote rewards * 250 votes gives you a "purity elytra" which is an elytra with special enchants * 500 votes gives you a "purity trident" which is a trident with special enchants. * 750 votes gives you 14 days of free full join * 1250 votes gives you a special supporter rank with access to /nick Category:Server Info